1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger apparatus of a light gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shooting game is one of games of the Olympics, and the shooting game is classified into two kinds of games, i.e., a pistol game and a rifle game. The pistol game is on the extension of shooting training of a policeman and promotes shooting training effectively. An actual bullet is used in the game and the training. The use of the actual bullet is not desirable in the viewpoint of expense and safety, and it is desirable to use a light bullet such as a short-wavelength laser beam shot in place of the actual bullet. When the light bullet is used in place of the actual bullet, it is necessary to change the trigger apparatus of the gun.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a trigger apparatus of a conventional gun using the actual bullet. In FIG. 1, a barrel unit is excluded from the gun. The trigger apparatus is composed of a grip portion 101 and a trigger system fixed portion 102. A trigger operating portion 104 is rotatably attached to a main axis 103 arranged in a bottom portion of the trigger system fixed portion 102. The trigger operating portion 104 is composed of a trigger lever 105 rotatably coupled with the main axis 103, and a trigger blade 106 attached to the trigger lever 105. A trigger driven portion 107 carries out a rotating operation in conjunction with the operation of the trigger operating portion 104. The trigger driven portion 107 is composed of a first driven lever 108, a second driven lever 109 and a third driven lever 110. The first driven lever 108 is formed as a unit together with the trigger lever 105 and rotates around the main axis together with the trigger lever 105. The second driven lever 109 operates in conjunction with the first driven lever 108 but not formed as a unit with the first driven lever 108. The third driven lever 110 operates in conjunction with the first driven lever 108 but not formed as a unit with the second driven lever 109. The second driven lever 109 and the third driven lever 110 are rotatably supported by rotation axes different from each other. With the angular displacement in the neighborhood of the top dead point of each of the second driven lever 109 and the third driven lever 110, the third driven lever 110 rotates by a small angle so that a hammer section 112 stopped or fixed by the third driven lever 110 is released from the stopped position and starts to move in a moment in spring power. Thus, the actual bullet is shot through the explosion of gunpowder due to impact of the hammer 112.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional pistol-type light gun. The pistol-type light gun is composed of a grip 201 of wood, a barrel unit 202 which is attached to and supported by the grip 201, a trigger 203 arranged in a coupling region between the grip 201 and the barrel 202, a cocking lever 204 as a lever used to return the trigger, a front side gun sight 205 arranged in the front position of the barrel unit, and a back side gun sight 206.
The pistol-type light gun is held by one hand of a shooter in the state that his arm extends into a target direction, the shooter sets his sight on target using cross lines of the gun sights 205 and 206 while restraining the fluctuation of his arm, and then a light bullet is shot toward the target by pulling the trigger 203 with his finger. The trigger 203 gives the reaction of a proper degree to the finger of the shooter in case of the pulling operation. When the reaction in case of the pulling operation is too weak, a relation between the trigger operation and the shooting operation of the light bullet is non-sensitive, and there is a danger that the light bullet is shot carelessly. When the reaction in case of the pulling operation is too strong, the barrel fluctuates in case of the trigger operation. As a result, the light bullet does not hit the target set using the gun sights. The actual bullet gun and the light bullet gun do not have an essential difference in the trigger operation and the reaction operation.
The reaction force corresponding to a dynamic displacement at the moment of the trigger operation acts on the finger, the arm (in case of the pistol) or the shoulder (in case of the rifle) of the shooter. The existence of such reaction becomes the cause of the necessity of the shooting training and is also the cause of the existence of the shooting game.
It is demanded to provide a special trigger apparatus for a light gun since an actual bullet is not shot from the light gun and reaction force is not present in the shooting operation of the light bullet. Also, the simplification of the trigger apparatus is demanded for the shooting game.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a trigger apparatus of a light gun in which a trigger system is like the trigger system of an actual bullet gun.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a trigger apparatus of a light gun in which a trigger system is simplified.
In an aspect of the present invention, a trigger apparatus of a light gun includes a main body, first to third rotation axes, a hammer receiving portion, and first to fourth lever portion. The first to third rotation axes are provided for the main body; a hammer receiving portion is provided in an upper portion of the main body. The first lever portion extends from the main body to the outside of the main body and a trigger operation is carried but to the first lever portion. The second lever portion is rotatably supported by the first rotation axis, and the first lever portion is fixed to the second lever portion. The second lever portion rotates in a counterclockwise direction in response to the trigger operation to the first lever portion. The third lever portion is rotatably supported by the second rotation axis and rotates in a clockwise direction in response to the rotation of the second lever portion. The fourth lever portion is rotatably supported by the third rotation axis and rotates in the counterclockwise direction in response to the rotation of the third lever portion. The first end portion of the third lever portion engages with a first end portion of the fourth lever portion before the trigger operation, and when the third lever portion is rotated in the clockwise direction, the fourth lever portion is released from the engagement and rotates in the counterclockwise direction. A middle portion of the fourth lever portion is provided as a hammer and the hammer hits the hammer receiving portion while the fourth lever portion is rotated.
Here, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a first spring portion which is provided for a first end portion of the second lever portion to apply first spring force to the first end portion of the second lever portion. In this case, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a first member which is provided for the main body; and a first adjusting unit which is provided for a second end portion of the second lever portion to determine an initial position of the second lever portion in relation to the first spring force. Also, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a fixed member which is fixed to the main body; and a stroke adjusting portion which is provided for the second lever portion between the first rotation axis and the first spring portion to determine a stroke of the first lever portion in the trigger operation.
Also, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a second spring portion which is provided for the main body to apply second spring force to the third lever portion such that the first end portion of the third lever portion engages with the first end portion of the fourth lever portion. In this case, trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a second position adjusting portion which is provided for the main body to adjust the second spring force such that an initial position of the third lever portion is determined.
Also, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a third spring portion which is provided for the main body to apply third spring force to the fourth lever portion such that the fourth lever portion is rotated in the counterclockwise direction. In this case, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a force adjusting portion which is provided for the main body to adjust the third spring force.
Also, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include first to third spring portions which bias the second to fourth lever portions, respectively. The first to third spring portions are accommodated in the main body together with the hammer such that the first to third spring portions and the hammer are not exposed.
Also, the first lever portion may further include a trigger blade which is adjustably provided for the first lever portion, and is fixed to the first lever portion in a desired position.
Also, the first lever portion is slidably provided for the second lever portion, and is fixed to the second lever portion in a desired position.
Also, the first lever portion may include a fixed lever portion which is fixed to the second lever portion; and a non-fixed lever portion which is rotatably provided for the fixed lever portion, and is fixed to the fixed lever portion in a desired position.
Also, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a return unit which is provided for the main body to return the fourth lever portion a position before the trigger operation after the trigger operation such that the first end portion of the third lever portion engages with the first end portion of the fourth lever portion.
Also, the fourth lever portion has a hole provided between the third rotation axis and the first end portion thereof, and the hammer receiving portion is desirably replaceable.
In anther aspect of the present invention, a trigger apparatus of a light gun includes a main body, first to third rotation axes, a hammer receiving portion, and first to fourth receiving portions. The first to third rotation axes are provided for the main body. The hammer receiving portion is provided in an upper portion of the main body. The first lever portion extends from the main body to the outside of the main body, and is replaceable, and a trigger operation is carried out to the first lever portion. The second lever portion is rotatably supported by the first rotation axis, and the first lever portion is fixed to the second lever portion. The second lever portion rotates in a counterclockwise direction in response to the trigger operation to the first lever portion. The third lever portion is rotatably supported by the second rotation axis and rotates in a clockwise direction in response to the rotation of the second lever portion. The fourth lever portion is rotatably supported by the third rotation axis and rotates in the counterclockwise direction in response to the rotation of the third lever portion. The return unit is provided for the main body to return the fourth lever portion a position before the trigger operation after the trigger operation such that the first end portion of the third lever portion engages with the first end portion of the fourth lever portion. When the third lever portion is rotated in the clockwise direction, the fourth lever portion is released from the engagement and rotates in the counterclockwise direction, and a middle portion of the fourth lever portion is provided as a hammer and the hammer hits the hammer receiving portion while the fourth lever portion is rotated.
Here, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a first spring portion which is provided for a first end portion of the second lever portion to apply first spring force to the first end portion of the second lever portion; a first member which is provided for the main body; and a first adjusting unit which is provided for a second end portion of the second lever portion to determine an initial position of the second lever portion in relation to the first spring force.
Also, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a fixed member which is fixed to the main body; and a stroke adjusting portion which is provided for the second lever portion between the first rotation axis and the first spring portion to determine a stroke of the first lever portion in the trigger operation. In this case, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a second spring portion which is provided for the main body to apply second spring force to the third lever portion such that the first end portion of the third lever portion engages with the first end portion of the fourth lever portion; and a second position adjusting portion which is provided for the main body to adjust the second spring force such that an initial position of the third lever portion is determined.
Also, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a third spring portion which is provided for the main body to apply third spring force to the fourth lever portion such that the fourth lever portion is rotated in the counterclockwise direction; and a force adjusting portion which is provided for the main body to adjust the third spring force.
Also, the first lever portion further may include a trigger blade which is adjustably provided for the first lever portion, and is fixed to the first lever portion in a desired position.
Also, the first lever portion may include a fixed lever portion which is fixed to the second lever portion; and a non-fixed lever portion which is rotatably provided for the fixed lever portion, and is fixed to the fixed lever portion in a desired position.
Also, the trigger apparatus of the light gun may further include a return unit which is provided for the main body to return the fourth lever portion a position before the trigger operation after the trigger operation such that the first end portion of the third lever portion engages with the first end portion of the fourth lever portion.
Also, the fourth lever portion has a hole provided between the third rotation axis and the first end portion thereof, and the hammer receiving portion is desirably replaceable.